Impossible to Find
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Perlia fluff. Songfic to Fall for you by secondhand serenade. One-shot. 'A guy like Percy is impossible to find.'


**Disclaimer: I do not claim, nor shall I ever claim to own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also do not own the song _Fall For You _by Secondhand Serenade **

We sat on the beach. He was starring at the waves, I loved our blissful peace. That's when it occurred to me that we were not fighting. We were hardly ever like this. I looked at him, his eyes still locked onto the waves. Those beautiful enticing sea green eyes. The moon shone down on us, making his eyes glint.

_Dammit, Thalia, _I thought, _Stop thinking like this. You are a _hunter_! No boys!_

But he was so beautiful, too much, just too much. Recently, because of the war, he'd been slightly...maddened. He was wasting away, from the guy everyone knew. The Percy I knew, wwas leaving...and there was nothing I could do about it.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<em>

My breathe hitched in my throat, all the feelings from the night that he had come to me when I'd just come out of the tree flooding back. I couldn't lose Percy. He was one of a kind. The only one out there. I put an arm around him to save him from the cool night breeze, I know it should be the other way around, but he just wasn't ready. He turned to look at me, eyes slightly watery, and she gave me an apologetic smile. He wasn't going to get away easily and I was going to fight to keep him here with me even if the fight killed me.

_But hold your breath_  
><em>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I wont live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>You're impossible to find<em>

Now I was crying. I growled,_ Stupid Thalia, You're so stupid! _ Played over and over in my head. I was strong. I made tough decisions. I called the shots. It was always me. Occasionally Percy, but I always tried to take the weight because otherwise I'd fail him. I pulled Percy close to me. I admit, maybe I did love him...I probably always had. But now I had failed him. Sitting here crying while he slowly lost it.

_This is not what I intended_  
><em>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<em>  
><em>You always thought that I was stronger<em>  
><em>I may have failed<em>  
><em>But I have loved you from the start<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

No. He was not going anywhere. Not while I was still breathing. If I had the gift of life so would Percy. If I had to choose Percy or hunters, i'd chose Percy in a heartbeat. He was my _best friend_, and I wasn't about to go back on what being a friend meant to us. The unique savoir of Olympus, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon extraordinaire and third know survivor of the curse of Achilles. Good gods that was a mouthful, but it was a title Percy deserved.

_But hold your breath_  
><em>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I wont live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>It's impossible<em>

That was when I jumped on the band wagon and pulled Percy into a kiss, it went against everything that I held dear and it went against all of Percy's virtues, but I couldn't help myself. The pain that I might be losing Percy just pushed me. Percy kissed me back. He accepted the kiss. He accepted me. When we finished kissing I just stared beyond his head into the woods and he just sat with his head nuzzled into my neck crying. He was crying and sobbing and breathing into my neck. We didn't need to talk, I knew what was bothering him, so I let him cry it out.

_So breathe in so deep_  
><em>Breathe me in<em>  
><em>I'm yours to keep<em>  
><em>And hold onto your words<em>  
><em>Cause talk is cheap<em>  
><em>And remember me tonight<em>  
><em>When your asleep<em>

People like Percy don't deserve thing like this. Don't deserve the death. Well demigods sure as hell ain't saints, but we ain't sinner either, and the lives we get aren't fair. Half of the demigods end up like Percy and I. But Percy's, as I've already said, is unique. No matter what happened, who came and went, he always managed to carry on. And this was going to be no exception. I would help him out, because guys like Percy are hard to come by...impossible to find.

_You're impossible to find_

**Words:942**

**So, a little bit of Perlia fluff. Just fluffy fluffiness. I have no idea what happened in this by the way. I've had it lying around a while and thought, _Hey Rou, why don't you finish it? _So I tried and this happened. Anyway, I'm beat, I've been trying to write to many stories at one go xD So I'm just finishing the ones I have going but I have lost all inspiration...its all drained away. PJO no longer owns my muse...sigh. Anyway, CC is accepted, please review :D**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
